onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/The only way
Bombardment has started from the port and rear side of Sunny. The Strawhats stretch their defenses with Luffy, Zoro and Usopp each taking at a direction of the bombardment while Chopper in KungFu Point uses Taichi to deflect away as much cannonballs that got past defense (towards the deck) as possible (similar to how KungFu Panda 2 Po handles the shots fired at him). The Sunny suffered minimal damage, with occasional breaks at certain parts of the ship. Franky: '''Luffy! Though Sunny-go was made with the best and most sturdy material, the SUUUUUPER strong Adam wood, but it won't last long under such intense bombardment! '''Luffy: ... As the Marines keep the Strawhat's ship pinned down, their battleships draw closer and closer and unload boats after boats of men to siege the Strawhat's ship. Sakazuki: '''(casually speaking) ... Do what you have to do, Dragon's son. There is only one way. Take the bait... Both Luffy and Zoro could sense Sanji is locked up in a fight with someone but could not be sure who was his opponent. Onboard the ship at the starboard side of Sunny, the crew members are looking up at the sky. It is a Marine ship but it only has a small handful of crew members, just barely enough to met the minimal number required to operate the ship. In the sky above the ship, Sanji is in a one-on-one fight with Kizaru. Sanji is at a disadvantage but manage to hold his own against the admiral. At the present state, all he could do is to keep up and not lose, but could not find an opportunity to escape nor call to inform of his situation. The fight is currently at a stalemate. '''Sanji: ... not... this... way... Sunny receives more and more damage as the bombardments got more and more intense with the incoming ships. At the same time, the boats of Marine soldiers are closing in from all the three sides. Nami runs into her quarters and return to the deck. Nami: '''Let's hope this will buy us some time. Weather Egg - Storm Cloud! The weather surrounding the battlefield immediately change from sunny skies to dark and stormy. Not long after, strong winds could be felt and a heavy downpour started. The sudden storm created chaos to the Marines as some of the smaller boats ferrying the Marine soldiers got overturned due to rough waves. The cannon fires was no longer as intense, because the sudden unexpected rain caught them offguard, caused dampness on the gunpowder, thus slowed down the efforts of bombardment. Some Marine boats manage to come within reach and the soldiers fires harpoons with ropes to the sides of the Sunny, which will be used to commence boarding actions. '''Brook: '''I will provide defense within our perimeter against the Marine's boats to the best I can. He run down to the ship's lower deck. One of the side plates opens up (at Brook's request) and he comes out running on the water's surface towards a nearby Marine boat and cuts them up as well as the ropes. Once he has done with one, he moves quickly to the next closest boat and made short works of them. However Brook was overwhelmed with the sheer number of approaching boats, despite the good defense he was putting up. '''Luffy: '''Franky! Make a turn towards the starboard and head towards Sanji at full speed! '''Franky: '''Aye, Luffy. The figurehead of the Thousand Sunny turn towards the lone battleship they initially saw. As the Sunny sail away from the Marine boats, Brook withdraw from the defense and ran straight ahead towards the lone ship in front of them. Usopp and Zoro continue to repel the lesser number of incoming cannonballs at the back of both sides of Sunny while Luffy, standing near the figurehead, looks forward at Sanji's fight. The Sunny gets closer and closer to Kizaru's ship. Brook already boarded the ship and cuts up a few Marine crew members. The rest abandoned the ship and jumped into the sea, swimming away as fast as possible. '''Brook: '''Everyone, I have secured the ship. Yohohoh... (heavy footsteps heard) ... Uh-oh. Two Pacifistas emerge onto the deck from below. Brook puts up a stance, preparing to fight. A third one appears but instead of the conventional black & white jacket, the third PX dons a red and white jacket. '''Luffy: (pumps up a limb) Gear Second! Luffy teleports himself to the ship across the gap and gives a powerful Jet Pistol at one of the (black) PXs. The attack is enough to cause a huge hole on the chest of the fallen PX. Brook: '''Luffy-san! Thank you for the help. Not long after, the fallen PX stands up again and the hole on its chest miraculously self heals and closes up (something like Wolverine's regen ability). '''Brook: '''KOWAIII!!! The Sunny comes side by side of Kizaru's ship. Zoro jumps into the fight and cuts up the other black colored PX, cleanly separating the PX into half at the waist and the pacifista falls. Yet he upper half of that PX regenerates its lower half. The sliced lower half piece remains dead. '''Zoro: '''What the hell ?! Suddenly a huge splash occured nearby. Sanji got kicked hard by Kizaru and plummet into the water. Kizaru then stand at the top of the mast, looking down at the Strawhats. '''Luffy: '''SANJI !! '''Kizaru: '''Oohh, Strawhat, we meet again after so long... Let me give you a gift. Six shadowed PX figures raises and aim their palms. '''Kizaru: '''Do it. The six releases laser attacks from the inside of the ship which pierced thru the Sunny from the sides, severely damaging the first floor level. Kizaru's ship sustained equal damage as well. '''Strawhats: !!! Franky: 'GODDAMMIT! SUNNYYYY!! Meanwhile, at the command ship... '''Sakazuki: '''All vessels, move to the ship at full speed. '''Marine: '''Aye Fleet Admiral. FULL CANVAS! '''Sakazuki: '(determined eyes) You will NOT escape this time! ... to be continued. ---- '''Creative answer required: If Kizaru uses Yasakani no Magatama attack at the Strawhats, with assumption that they could not escape, who among the Strawhats can do something about the attack to save the crew and what/how? <<< Previous Chapter: Trapped! Category:Blog posts